goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Death of Harry Forshew
The Death of Harry Forshew is the finale video of MrEmperorCJ‘s Harry gets Grounded Movie Transcript * Police car takes Harry * Simon Eastwood: Hi! Welcome to GNN News Australia. Today’s news is the execution of Harry Forshew. His last meals are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, snakes on a stick, poop, and prunes but he refused it! Officer Dick will shave his hair off and Officer Diaz will prepare him for execution. And now, lets go to Jenny Linder. * Jenny: Everyone Is so happy for Harry getting executed. * MrEmperorCJ (me): I can’t wait for Harry to get fried on the electric chair! * Jenny: There are few people outside waiting for his execution. * Marina: Yay! He’s all set to die! * Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle are holding signs * Misty is holding a sign that says ”Scooby Doo, your death is avenged!” * Simon Eastwood: We’ll be back when Harry gets Executed. * when Harry wore a prison outfit * Officer Dick: Harry! Welcome to Room 2! Room 2 has, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You’ll stay here until it’s time for execution! Goodbye Harry! * Dick walks away * 30 minutes later * Dick comes back * Dick: Harry, you have a visit who wants to see you! * Dick walks away and Steve comes * Steve: Harry, I talked to MrEmperorCJ’s girlfriend Karolina Dean that you killed everyone in Melbourne including the Mystery inc. That’s it, you’re grounded gg * Harry: But dad, i am sorry! Can you please let me out? I promise I won’t make any fake vhs openings, look up porn, kill people and I will never make any more sex..... * Steve: Don’t even think about it! I also hope you suffer in jail and I hope you burn in Hell! Goodbye forever! * Steve walks away * Harry: This is going to be a torrture! * 1 hour later * Officer Dick: Come on Harry! Execution time! * Dick takes Harry with him * Dick shaves all of his hair off and wipes his bum * Dick: Ok! Now follow Diaz to the execution chamber! * Diaz takes Harry with him * Diaz: Sit down! * Harry sits down * Diaz: Any last words? * Harry: I don’t want to go to Hell! * Diaz: Too bad! You asked for it! * Diaz puts a mask on Harry and pulls the lever, executing Harry! * Diaz makes sure that Harry is dead and he did * Diaz: Yes! He’s dead! * Horns and cheering sounds * Simon Eastwood: Harry is finally executed. He was executed for making fake vhs openings, looking up porn, making sex videos and killing 1599 people including Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma and Scooby Doo. That equals 1604 people. Questions please. * Marina: What will happen to his body? * Simon Eastwood: His body will be cremated by Slippy V. And what’s your name? * Marina: I’m Marina from Pokémon. * Simon Eastwood: Ok Marina. * Marina flies away * Simon Eastwood: Another question please. * MrEmperorCJ (me): Yes! How many fake vhs openings did he make? * Simon Eastwood: Well, he made approximately 1999 fake vhs openings. And what’s your name? * I‘m MrEmperorCJ, the leader of the We hate Harry Club. * And I’m his girlfriend Karolina Dean. How many sex videos did he made? * Simon Eastwood: He made an enormous 2000 sex videos. * Karolina picks me up in her arms and flies away * Simon Eastwood: And that’s it for GNN News Australia. So like us on Facebook and follow us on Twitter. It’s time to go. Bye! * At Harry’s funeral * B.I.H. Harry * Dora crying while me and Steve Dyke cheering * Marina: Hi guys. Thanks for watching the Harry gets Grounded series. This Marina saying goodbye. *